In the following Patent Reference 1, there has been proposed a technique that cuts off or restricts fuel supply to an engine during vehicle deceleration and controls a lockup clutch of a torque converter to engage, while controlling it to disengage before resuming fuel supply.
In the technique disclosed in the Patent Reference 1, with above mentioned configuration, an engine speed can be kept on or around an idle engine speed as long as possible to elongate a fuel supply cutoff time period to improve fuel consumption performance, and lockup clutch is disengaged before resuming fuel supply so as to suppress torque shock at fuel supply resumption.
Furthermore, in the following Patent Reference 2, it is proposed to control power generation of a generator so as to keep a battery voltage to a predetermined value, and to stop or restrict power generation of the generator for a prescribed time period after receiving a fuel supply resuming signal (command).